New normal
by BreakItDwn
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy mission; seduce a bloodbreed at a fancy dance party then go home and stuff his feelings with video games and junk food. But the one thing Leo forgot is that the universe is literally out to get him. And nothing regarding Libra's missions are ever 'easy'. Alternatively;The sex pollen fic exactly no one asked for


Hellsalems lot was many things; a den of depravity, a chaotic mesh of cultures and species and most importantly, really weird. It was here you'd see things that the world beyond the reaches of the post apocalyptic city generally frowned upon. Crazy crackhead psychics running underground drug rings? Check. Insane scientists that want to kill everyone by summoning a one eyed death monster? Check. Crazy plots to take over the city at any given point in time?

Double check.

Leonardo knew this with absolute certainty. Expect the unexpected was his mantra, besides run as fast as you can and don't look back. It had suited Leo well in his time living(or surviving) in this batshit crazy city. The more wary he was of things the higher his rate of survival grew.

But somewhere along the line he'd grown comfortable in the unexpected, used to the explosions and near death experiences that clung to him like an old sweater he couldnt get rid of no matter how hard he tried. And believe it he tried. He supposed it was to be expected. Do something enough times and it just becomes the new normal.

It started off with an 'easy' case. Simpler then Libra'd dealt with in a long while. A case of an evil bloodbreed with a penchant for gardening trying to make poisonous plants to help gather and cull his chosen cattle, elite gardeners that were more interested in gathering new, exotic fauna then their own wellbeing. All they had to do was infiltrate a party for a high end botanist club and seal the bloodbreed away.

The target; an older man with salt and pepper hair and a kind smile, was to be baited by Leonardo who was dressed as an unassuming young lady, the beasts preferred taste. K.k. herself had been employed to give the boy a makeover and educate him on proper seduction tactics and when she'd seen the proverbial fruit of her hard labor she was in tears.

A caramel colored wig curtained Leo's face, hiding his eyes, and the contouring the woman had done made his normally round cheeks pop. Bright red lipstick accented the white evening gown that billowed from his thin waist in a way that reminded him of one of those disney princesses Michella loved.

"You look so gorgeous Leo! Like a small doll." She cooed as she took a barrage of pictures.

Zapp had laughed his ass off and teased him, to which Leo promptly stomped on his foot with his new, very sharp heels. That had certainly gotten the insufferable man to shut up, though not for long.

The worst thing however, was the awkward pep talk he'd gotten from Klaus while Steven failed to muffle his laughter from behind him. The man was so sincere and even told him he looked stunning in the white dress and long wig, that he made a beautiful woman.

Klaus assumed that would make Leo feel better but really it did the exact opposite. Zapp only laughed harder, this time joined by Chain, Zedd and Steven and Leos face felt like someone had doused him with kerosene and set him aflame. His boss had just called him beautiful. A stunning woman.

The mix of embarrassment and pride made him fume and he promptly flipped off his cackling coworkers.

The plan was as equally simple as the mission, Leo, who had been introduced as a friend of Klaus' associate, was to dance with and engage the target until he could scry the bloodbreeds name. Where he would then ask to 'talk' to the beast outside where Klaus would lie in wait.

Libra had been stationed throughout the ornate dance hall, Chain would be closest to Leo at any given time given her ability to dilute herself and disappear, while Zapp would keep an eye on the exits along with K.k.. Zedd and Steven both were in charge of making sure no one got hurt. Where they were exactly Leo had no clue.

The speech from the head of the Garden club kicked off the night. A poised elderly woman proposed a toast and the hall echoed with cheer. It was a tad infectious, the good mood. The music was upbeat jazz and Leo couldn't hide the slight pep in his step. He'd been handed some high grade champagne too from a blushing waiter and people were oddly polite.

Leo was content to just people watch for a minute. He wasn't a rich person and it was rare that he'd ever be invited to an event like this. To be here was just as awe inspiring as it was uncomfortable.

He received a jab to the shoulder from an invisible Chain who hissed "Get going."

"I am going. Just gimme a second."

"Excuse me, Miss." A tall, lanky man in a suit that likely cost more money then Leo had in his bank account stepped in his path. "May I ask for a dance?"

The guys smile was dazzling in a way that gave Leo disgusted shivers. No one man should have that much sparkle in his smile.

"Um-Uh-Uhhhhh...no? I have someone I'm actually trying to find. Over there. In a place that's not here."

"Not to worry young maiden. I will simply fight for your hand with other suitors and by the end of this gala I shall convince you to dance with me with the might of my passion!" He shouted, arm crossed in a solemn oath. "Good night to you fair lady."

With a forced kiss to Leo's hand he ran off, leaving him staring at the cloud of dust in his 'suitors' wake and watching as exactly no one was surprised by the man eccentricity. In his ear piece he could hear Zapp laughing again, mocking Leo and the man.

"Ohhh young maiden" He cooed in a horrible imitation. "Can I have your hand? BWAHAHAHAHAHAA PUBEHEADS GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

Leo winced at the pitch of Zapps voice and felt wholly gratified when she heard K.k. slap him upside the head. Careful to dodge the other dancers Leo darted through the crowd, attempting to get to the halls outskirts and find the target.

"Is that the sort of thing you always have to deal with Chain?"

At first he wondered if she had moved away but within moments she was whispering back,

"The guy you mean?"

"Yeah. I told him I didn't want to dance and it was like he didn't even hear me. He wouldn't take my no for an answer."

Chain hummed thoughtfully. "I mean it doesn't happen to me, persay. The few people that try usually end up dangling from a skyscraper, but I mean...if it bothers you, you could try that."

"Dangle him from a skyscraper?"

"Or a window. Either or."

Leo couldn't help it, he snorted and dodged under some older ladys elbow. The next few feet he was stopped every so often by strangely older men who wanted to dance. He said no everytime. Beyond his target being the only one he had to engage, Leo wasn't comfortable with dancing. Especially not in a dress and heels he was barely walking steady in.

Chain not so gently shoved him away from the crowd until finally he clawed his way out and clung to the wall. If he cried grateful tears at being out of the mosh pit of socialites well he was sure Chain wouldn't tell anyone. Or just wouldn't tell Zapp.

As long as she didn't tell Zapp that was all that mattered.

"Lean against the wall and look nervous, I'm going to try and scout out the target."

Leo nodded. Nervous, yeah he could do nervous.

"Uhh...thats too nervous Leo."

He schooled his face a tad more.

"Better."

With that he assumed she shot off. He listened as Chain scouted out the target. Steven then directed him through the earpiece on where to go. Luckily for Leo the man was mingling right on the outskirts of the dance floor, champagne in hand and kindly eyes shining with mirth.

He looked at the mans broad back and gulped. How was he going to do this. He could try acting like K.k. or Chain and drape himself seductively over the man's arm, voice dripping with intent.

Though, he highly doubted it would have the same effect. Maybe he could go and smooth talk the guy. He could smooth talk.

Right?

Before he had a chance to think anymore he heard Chain mutter something and push him hard into the bloodbreeds back. Leo squealed in terror, his whole world pitching sideways. He gritted his teeth and braced for impact. When he opened his eyes that were thankfully hidden by the wigs bangs, he saw the blood breed.

The man had turned last minute and caught Leo as they toppled over. Leo sprawled over his chest and the man grunted in pain.

"Oh crap!" He squeaked, mindful to pitch his voice how K.k taught him. "I'm so sorry sir!"

The man slowly sat up, wincing, but smiled when he saw the girl in his lap.

"Ah no worries young lady. It's been quite some time since I've had such a cute thing in my lap."

Leo blushed. A real, hard blush.

"I-i-i-i-is that so?" He got up awkwardly, hand stretched out to help the man up. "That'd b-be a first...for me."

He looked away. God why was talking so difficult, this guy probably thought he was a fucking idiot. Which would totally be his luck, not only would all of Libra be laughing at him but the Blood Breed was too.

The man was slow to rise, watching Leo as if he might run away any second. He stood and waved off his concerned friends, reassuring them he was more then fine. With that comforting grin he shooed them away and stepped closer to Leo.

"Well how bout we fix that?"

Leo felt like he was going to explode or just violently vomit on a poor stranger. Being this close to the Blood Breed was nauseating, the man's true form flickered before him and Leo was graced with the sight of a grotesque eldritch horror. The monster reminded him of a fucked up praying mantis, blood soaked vines wrapped around its fleshy body and beady eyes bulging from the sunken in sockets in its head, its raptorial front legs reaching towards him.

Leo wanted to run away and never look back. It was only until another gracious jab to the side by Chain reminded him of his whole purpose here.

'I-i'd like that… sorry what's your name?"

"Jordan. Jordan Muller"

His hand outstretched, flitting between its pincer and the flesh and blood limb, Leo studied the creature through the safety of his eyelids. This whole thing was embarrassing and terrifying but now that he'd made contact it shouldn't take too much longer before the bloodbreed was sealed and he could go home and sleep.

Thinking of his wonderful bed and gaming console the confidence came a bit easier and the terror dulled.

"Mr. Muller. My name i-is Leo. Leo Watch."

He bowed, Leo watched both his bug like form and his human meat suit, its grin chilling him.

"Nice to meet you my dear."

-o0o0o0o0o0o-

Leo assumed it would be easy after making contact, from what K.k. had instructed it seemed like all he had to do was talk and then get him outside. But the reality was a lot more difficult then that, definitely more time consuming too. Mr. Muller wanted to dance and introduce Leo to everyone he knew. He was perched on the man's elbow, shy beyond belief, but pushed to be social by the prospect of getting this mission done and going to bed.

Leo was tired too. Strangely so.

At first it was a yawn here or there, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Then it became bone deep exhaustion. He realized with a start he hadn't heard from anyone since he'd met Mr. Muller. His brows knit together trying to figure something out but thinking was hard.

He leaned his head against arm(claw arm?) and inhaled, the man smelled divine. A hint of spice and something else. It made his tongue feel heavy in his mouth, like he could barely talk.

Part of him was scared and screamed out in warning. Something was wrong, horribly wrong.

But another was just so tired and comfortable. All he needed to do was close his eyes and be okay. He could sleep now.

Vaguely he felt himself being led somewhere, being tugged along by Mr. Muller. Leo tried to think, tried to figure out what was happening, but it was like he was submerged in water. Unable to really perceive what was happening. His vision warped into a swirling mass of colors that thrummed throughout his body.

There was wind on his face, hands at his sides, lips touching and something going down his throat that burned.

"Leonardo! Leonardo get away!" A voice screamed. A familiar voice.

There were the telltale signs of battle, a viscous violent thing. Fire licked his skin and he felt something at his throat. Sharp and cutting into the vulnerable skin there. Through the fog he saw his friends, brows pinching with the effort it took to focus. Their faces were painted with that eerie calm he knew preceded them beating the crap out of people.

He saw them move towards him, determination in their eyes. Their lips moved but the words seemed so far away. He reached for them, hoping that if he caught the words he could understand.

The sharpness at his throat dug in and he felt pain, warm liquid coalescing from the wound. Leo, sluggishly turned his head, grinding his teeth i concentration. His body was hot and slow.

What was once Mr. Mullers meat suit was now the raging monster his kind face hid behind. A fleshy, pulpy mantis with a plethora of feelers that held Leo with whip-like vines, a single clawed talon digging into his neck. It took a precious second for reality to set in but when it did it hit him like a freight train.

He was captured. He was being used as a bargaining chip.

He was useless and frozen once again. Unbidden, Michellas face flitted through his drugged thoughts. It was like he was reliving that horrible moment once more when they were forced to make an impossible choice and all he could do was cry while his brave, confident sister, sacrificed her sight for his.

The sound of her scream echoed in his ears.

No. Not again. Never again.

"Klaus" He slurred as loud as he could. "G't ready"

The All Seeing Eyes of the Gods were things of terrible power. To be able to fabricate someone's perception, and therefore their entire reality, was a scary prospect. Leonardo refused to use that portion of his eyes unless of an absolute emergency. It reminded him too much of his inability to protect his sister, to be the big brother she deserved.

But right now, he had to protect his friends. He might not have been able to protect her, but he could do this.

His eyes shot open and he meshed his vision with the Blood Breeds. It was clumsy and painful, but he did it. As the creature dropped him he turned his eyes toward the beast, steam coming from his own sockets. He let the monster experience the pain of finding its name, of the true burden that came with these eyes.

As its eyeballs exploded from the influx of sudden information it flung him away with a shriek, Klaus leaping to reach Leonardo midair, rolling into the catch and sending his blood grid brain technique at the monster with a roar. Leonardo, clinging onto the last vestiges of consciousness reached up, head against Klaus' chest and whispered the name.

With that he passed out.

-o0O0O0O0o-

Leonardo awoke and felt like his skin was burning, it was a blazing inferno and nothing seemed to quench those flames. He hissed and jolted, arms holding him down and he whimpered. He could hear Klaus saying something. He sounded worried and scared.

Oh no that wouldn't do.

Forcing his eyes open once more, something that was excruciatingly painful, he sat up. Or tried to really, he jerked to sit upright and ended up almost falling off the couch they'd placed him on. If it weren't for those very arms that held him down he'd have face planted to the floor.

"Leonardo, are you all right?!" Klaus asked.

Leo studied him for a full minute as his brain played catch up. It was night and the moonlight that shot in from the office window illuminated his face. His strong jaw set and face scrunched in that cute way he'd get when he was distressed. Klaus' lips were just as cute, especially with the fangs.

Klaus was saying something about 'drugged' and 'doctor is coming to the office right away', but all Leo could focus on was his mouth.

He giggled and brought a hand to the mans face, fingers tracing the flesh of his lips. The touch made his body feel less keyed up, just that small amount of contact was enough to settle whatever was raging inside him.

"Cute."

Klaus's face was bright red. Stunned it seemed.

"Super cute."

He leaned forward, almost falling, lips touching Klaus'. Leo's blood sung with desire. The contact soothed the pain, he picked out other voices but this really was all he cared about. He could deal with people later. He needed Klaus right now.

His tongue poked forward and the beast of a man let him in. Leonardo whimpered like a child. This was exactly what he needed. He needed more, needed-

Klaus pulled back suddenly and he whined, tearing up with frustration.

"Leonardo the doctor is coming soon alright? Do not fear."

Leo wanted to verbalize he didn't need a stupid doctor, he just needed Klaus. Why couldn't he see that?! He was in pain and that was the only way to make it go away.

Another hand touched his forehead, this one not Klaus'. The touch was gentle and helped, but it wasn't what he wanted. Not at all.

"Is it normal for huma's to be burning up like this?"

"No. We're assuming he slipped Leonardo something but we need to wait for the doctor to figure exactly what."

"So...pubehead is high as a kite right now?"

"Swear to god monkey you try anything funny and I'll kick you out the window."

Leo wheezed, curled up and aching. He needed Klaus but Klaus didn't want him. He cried out, still shaking. Not only did his body hurt Klaus apparently hated him.

The couch dipped and he unraveled himself enough to see Zapp, face mischievous as ever. Leo wanted to recoil, this mans presence never brought anything good. But...contact helped and this heat was starting to get really unbearable. So, carefully, glaring at him as if daring the man to move, he crawled over. Eventually collapsing midway and having to roll himself into the mans lap.

Pulling himself up he placed his head in the crook of Zapps shoulder, inhaling. He didn't smell like Klaus…

"You don't smell like Klaus."

Zapp laughed. "That's a good thing. I don't wanna smell like no man beast."

"Klaus smells nice." He hissed. "Take it back."

Zapp threw his head back a laughed.

"Y'hear that chief? Pubehead here says you smell good."

"Zapp….."

"Shut up she-bitch I'm just having a bit of fun."

Another jolt of heat ran through Leo and he nearly convulsed, scaring Zapp. It felt like there was a fire under his skin and just touching wasn't quenching it anymore. He burrowed his nose into the man's shoulder. He didn't smell like Klaus and that was the problem.

The more he inhaled the calmer he felt, a thick musk that, while not quite what he wanted, was enough to keep him sated for now. He knew that soon though it wouldn't be enough.

"Uhhhh...this is getting weird. Leo I'm not into you like that."

He nuzzled more out of spite.

-o0o0lo0

rarely, if ever, left the hospitals walls for much of anything. Everything she needed was right there and orders from the outside were performed by staff. It seemed a moot point to leave when her whole life was right here in these busy halls tending to the sick.

There were however exceptions, one of those exceptions being Klaus Von Reinhernz.

When she'd received a text from her old friend saying one of their members was poisoned and unable to go through transit, she hardly faltered before grabbing her kits and hijacking one of the cars in their parking lot. She got many a strange look being a child speeding through Hellsalem like a dragracer.

Klaus and Steven were both friends Dr. Estevez owed a lot to and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little weak in the knees for Klaus. So hey she got to save a life and see a friend.

Two birds with one stone.

What she didn't expect was walking into the Libra office to see everyone crowded around a very drugged, crossdressed young boy, the one that had come with them last time. She recalled.

"Thank you for coming " Klaus greeted, kind as ever despite his worry. "We are in need of your expertise."

"So I can see. Tell me then, what happened?"

She snapped on her gloves and wandered over to the boy. A wig lie discarded and sweat matted his hair as he clung to the perverted blood user, the man begging her to pry Leo off him. It took a few extra hands but once they finally got him off Zapp and lied him flat, the boy was shaking like a leaf.

She listened to their story as she got his vitals and did a basic blood panel. Already it seemed apparent what was wrong but just to be sure she double checked certain levels. She pulled out a strip and tested the sample, testing on a variety of different substances.

She cursed when it registered positive for a Beyondian type of lysergic acid deithylamide, as well as a few others. That seemed to be the major component, she noted with a grimace, but as Dr. Estevez checked other possible drugs, including some very obscure ones only used in Hellsalems underground, she realized whatever he had ingested was one hell of a cocktail.

She would have to take the sample with her to see if she could completely break in down in her lab. But given what the mix was...the issue was easily fixed.

Let the drug run its course.

The confusing part was the boys bodily reactions; his heart wildly palpitating and the way it seemed his body was destroying itself trying to metabolize whatever was in him. He wasn't allergic to any of these drugs, that's what Steven had said, and he didn't have enough in him to cause the symptoms he was experiencing. Letting in run its course could kill him. So what was happening and why did it seem so familiar to her?

It took her a few minutes before Dr. Estevez finally realized where she had seen this before. Within the few months there were a handful of cases where a female was drugged and had the exact same reactions, each woman reporting the same thing. That they went out with a man who slipped them something orally and they'd managed to run away.

She remembered it vividly because no one knew how to fix them and she was put on all of their cases. The drug evolved within each victim and spread like a disease. No matter how much they tried to negate or flush it out they all ended with the same horrific death; their hearts exploding while their brain drowned itself in fluids.

It wasn't until she conducted a rape kit on a victim who had managed to get away that Dr. Estevez was given the information she'd been searching for. This woman had ingested the same drug as the rest of them, the only difference is that when she ran, she found someone to help her in a way she hadn't thought to factor in.

"Alright so you want the good news or the bad news first?"

Zapp screamed good news.

"He'll be fine."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"What is the bad news?" Klaus asked worriedly.

"He needs to get laid or he dies."

Silence reverberated throughout the office and she swore you could hear a pin drop.

"Wait...he's just horny?!"

"No. He's not just horny." She spat. "The drug produced by the bloodbreed he ingested is specifically curtailed to act as a way to rape unwilling victims while making it seem consensual; it puts the user in a state of hyperarousal while slowly destroying the body if those 'needs' aren't met."

The room went silent as she allowed the information to sink in before continuing.

"There were a total of five women I've tended to in the past few months who were victim to this drug, and, from what it sounds like, the bloodbreed you sealed away. Four of them escaped directly after they were drugged and went straight to the hospital, all of them died horrible deaths. Whatever was injected into them evolved as it was inside them and by the end of the third day, each woman ended up with their hearts exploding and their brains destroying themselves."

"I thought you said he wasn't going to die." K.k muttered.

"I'm not done yet." pushed up her glasses. "The fifth woman was one who escaped and managed to find her partner in the aftermath. I tested her and there were trace amounts of the drug, hardly noticeable but still there. She told me that the monster who drugged her gave her a choice, said that if she didn't sleep with him the drugs would kill her. She ran and found someone else. Imagine my surprise when everything matched up to the previous women minus her dying a horrible death."

"I ran many tests and until I can come up with a surefire counter to the drug, which could take months, getting him to sleep with someone and let it run the course that way would be best. Or you could just let him die. That's really your choice."

"That's…"

"It's what your options are. Your friend over there, Zapp, should know some decent prostitutes. Now if you don't need anything else I have to return to the hospital. It was nice seeing you Mr. Klaus, do let me know how the young boy is doing in a few days and bring him over for some testing too."

With that she waved and Gilbert showed her the way out, leaving nothing but a painfully awkward blanket of silence

-oO0Oo-

The quiet was broken by Zapp.

"Uh, if you guys want I can get the brat a chick for the night. I know of a few good ones that'll treat him nice."

Everything about this situation was so awkward.

Klaus yanked Steven to the side as everyone talked it out amongst themselves.

"Steven, I will not let Zapp set Leonardo up with a prostitute. It is not right."

"It's not but that's our only option right now."

Klaus was silent for a moment as he contemplated.

"But what if its not."

"What do you mean?" Steven asked warily.

"It is my fault he was put in this position in the first place, I should be the one to take responsibility for it."

Steven was absolutely incredulous. "K-klaus… you can't just-Do you understand what you're implying?!"

In the time Steven had been friends with the man, he had come to realize quite a few things about his companion. Klaus was strong, easily Libra's strongest, both physically and mentally. He was gentle in spite of his strong, empowered nature, preferring to tend to the needs of his ever growing gardens then throw himself into the heat of battle. Klaus was also a bleeding heart.

He wasn't so much so that he was reckless, though his actions sometimes bordered that, but he would give his all to protect those he cared for. And somehow when Steven wasn't looking one Leonardo Watch had wormed his way into the big mans heart.

But to take this sort of step could be dangerous. Not just for Leo but for Klaus himself. What if Leo rejected the man when he came to fully, or more, how would Klaus feel about taking the boy in that sort of state.

"That is a horrible idea and you know it Klaus." Stevens lips thinned, foot tapping in either irritation or discomfort he wasn't sure. "The consequences on both your ends could be devastating in the aftermath."

"I'm aware."

"Then you know that this isn't what you should be doing."

"I can't just leave him like this, Leonardo doesn't deserve that. And he certainly doesn't deserve being handed off to a prostitute." Klaus' voice became rough as he clenched his fists. "It's m-our fault this happened in the first place. If I had been more careful-"

Steven held up a hand to stop Klaus from continuing that line of thought. He suspected this from his old friend, the guilt. It was something he knew all to well from his own experience whenever operations went south.

There was one time during a raid on a drug cartel where Steven's rash desicion caused the death of a few of his men. It was the first time he had headed something like that and he'd ordered a rush without properly analyzing all the intel available. He was young and hot blooded and thought he was invincible.

His folly and lack of preparation led him and his crew into an ambush. One that though they came through victorious, it was at the cost of losing at least half his team.

That same guilt was apparent on Klaus' face and the way he held himself.

"This situation isn't your fault Klaus. Leonardo agreed to this mission knowing there was danger involved. There's a difference in actually having fault for the situation and making yourself an unnecessary martyr and I need you to know your leaning towards that latter. You are head of Libra, that sort of thing is dangerous. Not only to you, but to Libra as a whole and especially to Leo."

Klaus' eyes widened and he turned away, jaw clenched. It pained Steven to be so blunt with his old friend, but when it came to Klaus and the wellbeing of the organization he would rather not spare the man's feelings then coddling him into a bad decision.

"Look" He said. "I know you're going to do what you're going to do, You've always been that sort of man. But...don't run away from the kid after. Okay? And don't beat yourself up, that'd just make him mad. Or cry. Probably both."

Steven refused to look Klaus in the eye as he passed him, patting him on the shoulder. He walked back towards where the rest of his team were assembled. Zapp was as far away from Leo as possible, arguing with Chain with shouts of 'Well why dont you just screw him then she-bitch?!' while Zedd just looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. Steven had never related more to the fish man then he did in that moment.

K.k was perched over Leo who was curled up and whining under her calming touch. The boy looked terrible, sweat rolling down his exposed shoulder blades as he sobbed quietly. While Steven had never been particularly close with the boy, K.k was completely maternal about him. She had a scowl on her face that usually meant someone was getting shot.

She glared at him, ice blue eye narrowed in a way that promised pain if he didn't listen to her.

"What's the situation." She spoke in a calm, almost light hearted voice that would have fooled him if not for the seriousness of her expression.

"We're phoning someone in, Klaus will wait with Leonardo until she arrives." He lied smoothly. "He'll make sure the kid is taken care of."

Their gazes met and Steven could see the gears turning inside her head. Most people in their line of work feared K.k for her unrelenting accuracy behind the scope of a rifle, she was infamous for her impossible shots and amassed body count. Steven thought it all rather funny that, that was what they feared about the blond woman.

Anyone with a fast enough target system could hit their mark. No, what made K.k terrifying was her battle acumen and sheer intellect. She was smart, smarter than most people gave her credit for, she could assess a situation, strategize five possible plans and outcomes and come up with counter plans for her opponent all within the span of seconds.

Steven was an excellent liar.

But K.k. was better

"Klaus will be staying with him.

It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

They held each others gazes for what felt like forever, Zapp and Chain's obnoxious arguing filtering through the room.

"Alright then."

"DON'T KICK ME THERE SHE-BITCH!"

"MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED BEING AN ASS I WOULDN'T KICK YOU. BE GRATEFUL I DIDN'T PUNT YOU THROUGH THE WINDOW."

"I would've paid to see that."

"ZEDD WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON BRO?!"

"Would you all shut up?" Steven finally looked away, smiling as widely and as pleasantly as he could. "And just leave while the adults handle this?"

They flinched, terrified. Why was it that whenever he tried to purposely be pleasant and kind everyone got scared. He had a wonderful smile.

"Uhh uh sure boss." Zapp sputtered. "But uh, what about pubehead?"

Chain nodded weakly while Zedd just stared at Steven in fear. Maybe if he smiled more often they would ask less questions.

"We're calling someone in so leave."

They didn't even respond before bolting, Chain phasing out the wall into the night beyond. Steven was reasonably impressed at how quickly they listened. K.k snorted and sauntered past him towards the door, sparing one last glance at Leo before glancing towards Klaus who was now kneeling by the couch. Steven held open the door, unable to fully read the woman's expression.

"Hey Klausie."

Klaus just barely turned towards her, eyes still on Leo, letting K.k know he was listening.

"Take care of him alright?"

"Of course."

"And don't be to hard on yourself okay?"

There was no response, but then again K.k wasn't looking for one.

With that she left, Steven closing the door behind her.

-oO0Oo-oO0Olo-

Leo felt himself being lifted, large hands carefully rolling him over to cradle his aching body. His world spinning the whole time. However there was something comforting about this embrace, familiar. Snuggling into the person's neck he inhaled.

Klaus, his mind supplied. Klaus.

He nearly pitched a fit, squirming. He was hot, too hot. And he wanted something….but he didn't know what.

Leo didn't even realize he was chanting the man's name until he felt those large arms carrying him tighten. "It is all right Leonardo, I will take care of you."

-ooOOo-

Klaus held Leonardo with reverence, this boy who had come to him what seemed like so long ago as a fragile shadow of regrets long passed, who had grown beyond any expectation and became strong in a way that was wholly his own, melted in his drip. Klaus could smell the arousal rolling off him in waves and he'd be lying if he said it didn't affect him.

Leonardo chanted his name like it was a prayer and Klaus felt a rush go through him at the sound of his name dripping from Leos lips. Then, not even seconds later, regret that he was letting this affect him as much as it was.

Anxiously, he entered the spare office space meant for when either Steven or himself had late nights. It was a bare room with a twin bed lodged cozily into the far corner. If he'd had the time to do this right he would've rather taken Leo home, lay him on his own bed and colour his sheets with such the lovely sight.

He would have courted him proper, maybe started small by giving him gift and taking Leo out for nights on the town. Showering him with compliments and sweeping him off his feet. Klaus cared a great deal for the man lying behind him, that much was obvious to most, including himself. It wasn't however until this whole ordeal happened that he'd considered his feelings from a more romantic viewpoint.

It seemed a bit sick to consider that in this moment, but it wasn't something he could just push away. Maybe after this was over, if Leonardo didn't hate his guts after(and if he did Klaus would wholly understand), he would try.

But right now, despite how fast his heart thundered in his chest and his palms slickened with sweat, he had a duty to fulfill.

Klaus sat perched on the edge of the mattress and undid his tie with still shaking fingers. No matter how sure he was of what he was about to do, he was still beyond anxious. Quicker than he thought possible in that state though, Leonardo shot up, grabbing at him and nuzzling once more into his neck. Klaus gulped at the sensation of Leos hot breath against the hollow of his throat, attention narrowed to nothing but the small man clinging to him.

Those nerves seemed to calm beneath the roaring tide of desire that practically swept him away.

"You truly love smelling me don't you."

"Mmm." Leo confirmed. "You smell….good. Safe."

Klaus' heart stopped and time stilled. He made Leo feel safe.

That admission made something startlingly wonderful bubble inside him.

"Klaus I need...I need." His voice pitched. "I need!"

Klaus remembered what at stake here, coming back to reality and turning, grabbing Leo and cradling his face in his hands. His iridescent eyes were wide, cheeks splashed with a rosy pink and his lips still touched with striking lipstick that hadn't quite rubbed off. Leo still had tears dripping down and Klaus couldn't help leaning forward to chase them away with butterfly kisses

He'd never looked so stunning.

Their lips met in a cautious caress of skin . Beyond his own doubts, Klaus hadn't been with anyone, man or woman, in a long time and he was still very unsure of how much he could give Leonardo without actually hurting him. To his surprise he found Leo tasted like expensive champagne as the man heatedly opened his mouth to let his tongue search past the others teeth.

When their tongues finally touched Klaus growled instinctively and dominated the kiss with a determined fervor. Leo moaned, an unsteady and wavering sound, as he surged forward to clutch at Klaus' shirt, button popping off in the process. The space between them lessened with every gasp and clack of teeth accidentally meeting, Leo shifting to full seat himself in his lap. The silken dress clumped up around his thighs.

The sight of milky skin popping out beneath the stark white silk was tantalizing. The gown had ridden up to a point where there was little point in wearing it, everything was exposed enough as it was. But it was a lovely sight.

Klaus drew him as close their bodies would allow, chests flush against each other as he felt his way down the man's sides to grab at Leo's ass. He growled again and groped the handful of flesh, enjoying the way it filled his grip. Leo drew Klaus' lower lip into his mouth and nipped at the captive skin.

" Liebling " Klaus gasped. "You're so beautiful."

-oOooO-

As their mouths moved against one another things became a bit clearer, his mind dripping back like a leaking faucet that never quite filled. Leo's body raged with the searing blood that burned through his veins. It was so painful he could hardly think but he did somehow manage to recognize Klaus. His friend, his boss. Whose lap he was now writhing in, whose lip he now had between his teeth and whose hands grabbed hungrily at his ass.

He was too horny to be mortified or embarrassed.

"So beautiful Leonardo." Klaus moved his kisses down, blunt fangs grazing Leos cheek while he sucked at his neck. "You're perfect"

"Th'nk you" Leo panted. "You too."

Klaus purred. If he was of more sound mind Leo probably would have laughed that his big hulk of a boss actually purred, but right now that vibration did nothing but make him harder.

Klaus' green eyes were wide, pupils dilated. He was focused on nothing but Leo, like nothing else mattered. Like he was the only thing the man could even see.

Without his glasses on Leo could fully explore and grasp at his face, drawing the man back into the kiss. Klaus leaned forward causing Leo to cling to his broad neck to keep from fully flopping backwards.

Klaus gently put a hand at his back and lied him back, chasing him down into the mattress with a mouth that stole Leo's breath away. His gentle boss was scarily good at kissing. Leo wrapped his legs around Klaus' waist, unwilling to let him go. The man trailed his fingers up his bare calves, under the fabric of the dress and up to the innermost part of his thigh, hand easily wrapping along the whole of the limb.

Every touch was like lighting blasting through his nerves, sensuous instead of threatening. His every sense was narrowed down to Klaus, to what he was doing with those deft fingers and sinful mouth.

Leo was in heaven, he decided right there and then.

If this was a dream he hoped he never woke up.

"It's not Liebling I assure you."

Oh had he said that out loud?

All rational thought was cut out the moment Klaus angled their hips together and ground upwards. Leos vision went white for a blessed second as he felt Klaus clothed erection rub against his own. Without really wanting to he dug his nails into the back of Klaus' neck and rolled his hips into the other mans.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" He cried. "K-klaus I'm Ima-"

Klaus grabbed his ass again to grind their hips together harder, Leo was pretty sure he was crying at this point, growling out. "It's okay."

With that Leo came, his body burning with a searing rush running through him. Instead of calming him though he only felt like he needed more. Like he had a desperate hunger for something that was barely sated. It scared him, how ready he was to go again. How much he ached.

"M-more." Leo swallowed, his throat dry. "Please."

Klaus cradled him further, brushing back his matted hair. He placed soothing kisses to his temple and pulled down the gowns straps while mouthing at his collar. As if he was a particularly delicious snack, Klaus unwrapped him. Leaning back to fully lift the skirt and pull the exquisite dress over his head.

His hardon strained noticeably against his boxers, wet spot from cumming. Fingers were hooked into the waistband and yanked, his cock bobbing free as Klaus removed his underwear. He felt exposed, bare.

"Klaus I wanna-wanna" Leo grappled for the right word, thinking was still too difficult. "See you."

Klaus blessedly seemed to understand and began unbuttoning his own dress shirt. It was a slow but fascinating process watching him strip. Dress shirt off to reveal a wife beater that did nothing to hide the man's toned muscles. He had a plethora scars running over his tan skin and traveling down the expanse of his torso and arms.

If he thought the view with the shirt on was breathtaking it did nothing to prepare him for the shock of seeing him without it. As soon as the man threw it off all Leo could do was stare. The way he moved, defined muscles rippling, was almost hypnotic.

"Are you okay Leo?"

Leo snapped out of it.

"You're ripped."

Klaus blinked.

"Its hot."

Klaus laughed softly, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. Leo wanted to say more, or at least something particularly coherent, but all rational thought ended with the reaching for his belt, Leo's own iridescent blue eyes fixated on his hands as they made to take off his pants. Leo wanted to help but the fire that roared through him made it difficult to do anything but watch and shake in need.

Klaus seemed weirdly shy, a light blush coloring his face in a way Leo had never seen before. It was really cute watching this usually confident, unwavering man bow before him and slide those too tight boxers down his own streamlined hips.

"You're fuckin huge Klaus."

Oh crap did he say that out loud?

Klaus seemed to blush harder, for the first time since this started he seemed unsure of what to do next. Like he was afraid of pushing too hard and making Leo run. Which was a funny thought, he was already too invested in this. He needed this right now.

Clumsily he reached towards Klaus, arms quaking with the effort. Hands resting on the mans shins, he kissed his way up Klaus' legs. Taking the time to appreciate his gorgeous calves, biting and sucking every so often.

If Klaus had treated Leo with reverence then what Leo was now doing was nothing short of prayer. His boss was beautiful, oh so beautiful. Physically and everything beyond. He could see the man's aura, the bright, unyielding color of the sun that made him tear up and stare harder at the same time. It was stunning watching his spirit roar and blaze like a tangible force of nature.

He wanted Klaus to feel good too dammit.

When he reached the apex of the man's thighs, he took the time to nose at his engorged cock, light kisses causing the bigger man to jerk his hips under the attention. Leo had only ever been with one man before this, and the experience was rather….uncomfortable.

Neither of the men had any real clue what they were doing and his partner at the time was more focused on getting himself off then actually getting Leo off. But Klaus wasn't like that, and whether it was the mind numbing heat that seemed to drown any rational thought or just the fact that Klaus was simply too good a man, that gave Leo the determination to make this experience just as good for him.

"Leo you dont have to-"

Klaus' cock was intimidatingly big, and Leo had to bite back the nerves that overtook him. He wanting to make this as reciprocal as possible damnit! He could handle a big dick!

In spite of that he inched towards it, eyes focused on how it pulsed in his small grip. With newfound confidence he took the head into his mouth and sucked. Klaus whimpered, actually whimpered, and that alluring sound drove him on further. Remembering how it was like with his first and only ever male experience, he inched down Klaus' dick bit by bit. Massaging his quaking thighs all the while.

It was hardly even halfway down before Leo angled his head wrong and gagged, unable to breathe. Panicking he pulled off gasping for air. Klaus lurched and cradled his face, nothing but concern painting his features.

"Are you alright? You don't have to push yourself Leonardo, just lean back and I will take care of you."

Leo scowled once he finally caught his breath. He wasn't pushing himself too much, he was enjoying every minute of this. Instead of responding verbally he moved again to take the mans cock back into his mouth. This time, learning from his mistake and stopping every so often to get used to the obstruction going down his throat.

Head bobbing, he tongued the length of Klaus' dick, something salty bleeding into his mouth causing him to gag and spit. It was somewhat painful but Leo was determined.

He was going to take this dick even if it killed him.

Vaguely he felt Klaus buck and keen, muttering curses in what sounded like German. It egged him on, only halfway down he pursed his lips, hollowed out his cheeks and sucked for all he was worth. Hands grabbed at his hair for purchase as Klaus bucked up into him.

His throat and jaw ached with the effort but the heavy feel of Klaus' cock in his mouth, his cum coating his tongue, made him hum with pleasure. It was the simple fact that this was Klaus that made it so enjoyable.

Klaus finally pulled him off and Leo pouted, lips swollen and cum dripping down his chin.

"If you finish me off now I will need a lot of time before we go again." Klaus explained, face burning.

Leo acquiesced and leaned back, Klaus following and doing the exact same thing he'd done moments before. The image of Klaus, massive, beautiful Klaus, manhandling his comparably smaller legs in large hands and nosing his way up, leaving bites that sent tingles running down Leos spine, was something that carved itself into his mind.

This was so perfect it wasn't even funny.

Klaus halted his ascent to get something from the nightstand, lotion he recognized, and spilled it onto his fingers. Pushing at Leo's entrance, he mouthed the head of Leo's cock. One finger slowly making its way in, Leo hissed.

He forgot how uncomfortable anal could be, even drugged and horny.

Klaus placated him by gradually taking Leo down further as he worked him open. Leo cried at the multitude of sensations flashing through his awareness. What was agony and pain morphed into pleasure. Every hiss of pain pushed Klaus to suck at him further, transforming his tears of discomfort to tears of euphoria.

It was sloppy and filthy, the sounds they were both making. Leo lost count of the time as finger after finger joined, legs streched wide to give the other man better access. Every so often when Leo tensed or when it got to be too much, Klaus would pull back and give him those soothing kisses, reminding him to breath and relax in such a calming voice.

Leo came for the second time, stars hijacking his vision as he screamed. It became more and more intense and his whimpers and pleas started to become more alien to his own ears. He begged for Klaus to hurry up. He needed him now .

But despite his cries, Klaus took his sweet time. Swallowing him and crooking his fingers at just the right angle to make those stars come back.

"Klaus please!"

"You want to take me, yes?"

Leo nodded furiously, head feeling like it was about to explode.

"I need to prepare you fully then." Klaus purred. "I want you to enjoy this Leonardo."

Leo wanted to throw a tantrum, why was he so considerate. Any other time Leo would be charmed but in this instance he really wished Klaus would just fuck him properly. Screw the prep.

Another orgasm later and after being pretty sure he blacked out for a few seconds, Klaus finally deemed him ready.

"I'm going to put it in now, are you prepared?"

Leo couldn't talk, just nodded again.

Crawling atop him, lips searching each other out, Klaus lined himself up with Leo's asshole, pushing in slow and taking time to lavish his mouth to distract him from the cock that was now filling him up. Leo cussed at the burn. It was fucking painful, he gasped and tightened his grip on Klaus' neck.

Now he knew why Klaus took so long.

Klaus took it at a gradual pace, whispering words of encouragement and giving those kisses that continued to take his breath away. Eventually he was fully seated inside and Leo was left feeling beyond stuffed to the brim.

It was overwhelming.

"Are you alright?" Klaus sounded about as breathless as Leo felt.

It took him a second to remember how to actually talk, though eventually he found his voice. He wasn't sure exactly what was said but Klaus took it as an affirmative and slowly, achingly slow, pulled out before thrusting in.

The thrusts were slow at and shallow at first but they still made him cry into Klaus' mouth, occasionally taking the time to suck marks into his neck in turn. Every thrust made Leos toes curl and his heart roar.

"More." He pleaded. "I need more."

Klaus muttered something before speeding up the pace, putting his back into his movements, the force of which forced him the up the headboard. Leo swore he heard someone cussing and realized it was actually him.

Time blurred and became nothing but Klaus pushing into him, claiming him with ferocious kisses and bites. His whole world was nothing but Klaus; the smell, the feel, everything. The burn was still there, but it wasn't painful anymore. His head was hazy and filled with the beautiful moans pitching out the other man's throat.

It was almost poetic.

Leo wasn't sure who came first, but when he did finally cum the last time, it was with complete abandon. Shouting Klaus' name.

In the afterglow, finally sated, Leo could only lean onto Klaus, legs intertwined, and realize that despite how drained he felt, he'd never felt so whole.

He fell asleep with the feel of Klaus running his fingers through his sweat slicked hair. A pleased, groggy smile on his own lips..

"Luv you Kl'us."

-oOO0Oo-

Things following that disastrous mission were unbearably awkward. Once Leo was cleared again for work, Dr. Estevez personally seeing to his recovery considering she had free reign to the drugs' sample, he couldn't look anyone in the eye. It took him a good week to actually be able to talk without going red in the face.

The first week was the hardest. Once he woke up with Klaus stark naked beneath him, Leo had apologized profusely. To which Klaus had begged for forgiveness for taking 'advantage of him'. After a good twenty minutes of apologizing to each other and agreeing to take a shower, something had shifted in their relationship.

Leo was unsure of himself and so was Klaus. There was so much gray space that formed where there was once just black and white understandings of what they meant to one another. It took four dinner dates and a few nights at each others houses for both of them to realize that they were actually now in a relationship. Even then though they were as chaste as possible with one another.

Zapp used the ordeal as fuel to tease him with and every chance he got did his absolute best to embarrass Leo. Thank whatever deities that be that the man didn't know Klaus' roll in his recovery or he would've never heard the end of it.

Zedd just apologized for Zapp and Chain kicked him in the nuts. Though she would've probably kick him anyways, even if he wasn't making fun of Leo.

Steven and K.k. were both happy to see him fine, and despite K.k. occasionally offering(begging) to dress him up again, nothing changed there.

It was nice in a way to have nothing really change though. He was treated the same and like the whole thing really wasn't a big deal. It made getting back into the normal swing of things easier.

While some things stayed the same, he glanced across the table at Klaus who studied the restaurant's menu with his full, unwavering attention, there were changes. As he looked at the mans face and then at their hands, fingers loosely intertwined on the tabletop, Leo realized he was pretty okay with these changes.

Hellsalems lot was many things; a den of depravity, a chaotic mesh of cultures and species and most importantly, really weird. That was something Leo would never forget. If you wanted to survive here you needed to expect the unexpected and never get complacent.

No matter how much he'd told himself that Leo had become comfortable in the oddity that was Hellsalems Lot though. He'd become that complacent to that new normal he swore he'd never be.

But here with Klaus?

"Are you alright Leonardo?"

He grinned. "Yeah!."

That new normal wasn't such a bad thing.

oOOOOoooo

 **An; Liebling means darling or treasure. I honestly fukin forgot which.**

 **Also, this has gone up on my Ao3 account as well and will more than likely be joining my tumblr account.**


End file.
